princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (DS)
Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands is a action-adventure game developed by Ubisoft Montreal (Quebec, Singapore and Casablanca) and published by Ubisoft. The Wii, PSP and DS ports of the Forgotten Sands feature exclusive storylines unrelated to the console and PC versions of the game; all take place within the The Sands of Time Trilogy. In particular, the DS version of Forgotten Sands takes place after the events of The Two Thrones. All versions of The Forgotten Sands were released May 18, 2010 in the North America. Story The story focues on the Prince character being abducted by a cult. This cult brings the Prince to an ancient temple in India and uses his sword, which houses the Djinn queen Razia, to obtain a blood sacrifice from him. Using the Prince's royal blood and Razia's Sand powers, the cult liberates an evil force locked in the temple, erasing the Prince's memory and stealing Razia's powers in the process. The temple collapses as the evil is freed, and the Prince falls into a pit. At the bottom, Razia's spirit leads the Prince to his weapon, and tells him that the ceremony he was abducted for is the reason why he doesn't remember anything. She informs him further that he is a prince, and that he and Razia are longtime friends, which the Prince believes. He decides to follow her instructions warily, as he doesn't remember anything himself. They escape from the bottom of the collapsed temple and Razia tells the Prince that their quest must be to hunt down and kill the three members of the cult who abducted them. The three cultists stole the Prince's memories and Razia's Sand powers during the ceremony and therefore mutated into gigantic Sand monsters. Razia says killing them will give the Prince back his memories, and Razia her powers. The Prince and Razia then set out across India to hunt down and kill the three cult members, which they succeed in doing. With all their powers and memories restored, they now set out to hunt down and kill the resurrected leader of the cult, who is slowly conquering the world, starting with the conquest of Babylon. They succeed in killing him, but at the cost of Razia's life. The Prince throws the sword in which Razia resided off of the top of a tower in Babylon, and it dissolves in the desert sand. Characters *Prince - After the adventures in which he retook his kingdom from the hands of the Vizier, he now embarks on yet another new epic journey. *Razia - A mysterious woman and queen of the Marid, who once assisted the Prince during the unleashing of the Sand Army. *The Cult - The antagonists of the game are a mysterious group of individuals looking to use the Prince and Razia in their nefarious plans. **Master - Leader of the cult, who was resurrected. **Ghoul - One of the cultists. **Giant - One of the cultist. **Priest - One of the cultists. Video File:Prince of Persia The Forgotten Sands Nintendo DS Gameplay|Nintendo DS Gameplay Gallery Screenshots File:TFS DS 01.jpg File:TFS DS 02.jpg File:TFS DS 03.jpg File:TFS DS 04.jpg File:NDS Map India.png|Map of India File:NDS Map Persepolis.png|Map of Persepolis File:NDS Map Holy City.png|Map of Holy City File:NDS Map Babylon.png|Map of Babylon Series Navigation Category:Forgotten Sands Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Handheld Games Category:Games